


And then she knew

by Bythecandlelight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythecandlelight/pseuds/Bythecandlelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewritten short that I originally wrote back in 2013.</p><p>Set a little while after Lily decides to give James a chance, and after things start to heat up after a prefect meeting, Lily realises she may just be in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then she knew

She blinked, and suddenly he was close. 

So impossibly close.

A hand at her waist pulled her body flush against his, the other hand resting at the nape of her neck, and she felt his breath on her face. Her head tilted up, only half guided by his hand, and for a second they just stared at each other.

The air rushed from her lungs as she gazed at his face. Molten chocolate eyes looked back at her, filled with hope and wonder and a touch of something Lily wasn't sure she was ready to face yet. His dark hair stuck on end, but for once she found herself longing to touch it, found it endearing rather than annoying.

In that moment, Lily Evans could not deny the fact that James Potter was ...

"Beautiful" James breathed softly.

Lily moved, pushing closer to him, her lips finally, finally, meeting his, her hands reached up to cup his face, her fingers running across the faint stubble on his cheeks.

James' lips were soft and warm and not moving.

Lily pulled back, her stomach sinking and a heavy, embarrassed blush stained her cheeks. 

"James. I'm sorry. I ..."

All at once, his grip tightened and he pulled her back to him, lips meeting lips again, but this time it was fire.

Lips met lips over and over, slowly at first, as hands slowly started to roam. James' hand curled up into Lily's hair, while her hands drifted down James' neck, tracing the muscles down his chest.

Then, hesitant tongue met hesitant tongue, and the heat grew. James' hand slipped down from waist to meet buttocks, pulling their bodies even closer. Lily groaned, and James slipped his tongue through her lips, further deepening the kiss.

Lily dragged her hands down James' chest, brushing past a peaked nipple, and it was James' turn to groan into the kiss, his hand instinctively squeezing, and groin suddenly met groin.

Lily's head tipped back, breaking the kiss, to release a breathy moan, and James' eyes darkened with lust.

James took the opportunity to turn his attention to Lily's now exposed neck, using the hand still in her hair to gently tilt her head for better access. This unleashed a torrent of breathy moans, and Lily's eyes slamming shut as she reached the bottom of James' shirt and slipped under the thin fabric.

Lily's back hit a desk, and she felt like she was spiralling out of control, but couldn't bring herself to stop. She simply wanted more.

As she slipped up onto the desk, one hand moving further up James' chest, his skin hot beneath hers, and the other directed James' lips back to hers again. James moved closer, into the gap between her legs to deepen the kiss, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Merlin Evans!"

James became frantic, his hands abandoning their previous locations to discard of Lily's tie and begin to undo the buttons on her blouse, hands then moving to cup her breasts firmly.

"James" Lily moaned gently.

James paused, mouth hung open wide in a gawk at Lily.

The was a knock at the door.

Both heads flew around to stare at the door.

"Maybe if we're quiet, they will leave?" James mumbled hopefully.

The door knob turned, though the door did not open. Lily thanked who ever would listen that she had locked the door after the prefect meeting had ended.

A second knock.

"Stay here. I'll see who it is. And I will make sure the don't see you." James stepped away, and Lily immediately missed the warmth of his body. It was when James glanced back at her, blouse still open, breaths coming short and fast, practically splayed out across the desk, his expression filled with a heated lust, and the disappointment of being interrupted, that she finally realised what she looked like.

Her cheeks heated, and she straightened herself up, buttoning her blouse and running a hand through her hair, lost in her own thoughts that she completely missed the conversation at the door. 

Lily was shocked, surprised at her own reactions to James Potter and embarrassed by how eager she had seemed.

James' return broke her string of thoughts.

"Prefect forgot her bag ..."

He kept his distance, looking at her uncertainly, as through he was unsure how she would react to the situation now that they had been interrupted, the moment broken.

"Listen ... I ..."

"Go out with me." Lily blinked, the interruption breaking her apology, and her mouth hung open uselessly as she tried to process. 

Fortunately, James continued speaking.

"I know that trip to Hogsmeade was a disaster, and I have been racking my brain for the last three weeks on how I could make it up to you. I was going to ask you out again tonight, after the meeting before ... well you know. But ..."

James stepped closer, his eyes burning with a passion Lily had never seen on his face before, not even before a Quidditch match.

"I want to prove that I am serious about you Lily. And I would like another chance to prove that to you, so ..."

"Yes."

James stopped mid-sentence.

"Wha-"

"Yes, James Potter. I will go out with you."

Lily watched in amusement as James' expression rapidly changed from one thing to another, but finally, as her words sunk in, he seemed to glow with happiness.

He practically cheered and bounced over to her, placing a chaste, sweet kiss onto her forehead.

"Thank you, Lily Evans. I swear, you won't regret giving me a chance!"

His face split into a grin and he swept through the room, gathering his things.

"I have to make the preparations! Right, Lily, meet me on Saturday before dinner on the Quidditch pitch!"

Lily laughed at how exuberant James had become, her heart beating loudly in her chest at how handsome he looked in that moment when he paused at the door.

"And this time Lily, I promise no Marauders!" And with a wink, a grin and a goodbye, James left the room, singing loudly as he went.

When the castle was silent once more, Lily took a moment to think back over the last few minutes. Just thinking about James, her pules began to race and she was genuinely excited for Saturday night, to meet James again.

Lily had slowly been coming to the conclusion that she liked James Potter, but now she realised it might run deeper than that.

And then she knew ...

Lily Evans may just be falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to read the original, here is the link  
> http://coppernymph.livejournal.com/896.html
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
